


Salty-sweet

by Karla_Writes



Series: MakoHaru 30 Day NSFW Challenge [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla_Writes/pseuds/Karla_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto smiled as he parted Haru’s thighs, gazing up at the blushing boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty-sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got more of this done, yay me. Keep in mind that in this one both boy's are underage! Though, I don't mention their ages. You guys can pick whatever age you want, it matters not. 
> 
> 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge
> 
> 5\. Blowjob

Makoto smiled as he parted Haru’s thighs, gazing up at the blushing boy. A strange thrill filled Makoto as he realized that he was the first to ever do this to the raven. 

“Are you sure, Haru?” Makoto felt compelled to ask. Above anything else, Haru’s comfort level was extremely important. 

“Yes.” Was his breathy reply. Makoto nodded, turning his gaze to the boy’s bare, hardened cock. It was a cute dark pink color, the shade darkening around the shapely head. He adjusted himself, his knees aching slightly. With a steady hand, Makoto gripped the base of the shaft, vaguely noticing as Haru gripped the chairs’ armrests. He moved closer, breath ghosting above Haru’s cock, sending tremors of pleasure down Haru’s naked back. Taking a deep breath, Makoto dove down and took the length’s tip inside of his mouth. He flattened his tongue and explored the soft, yet hard flesh. It tasted of clean skin, with a faint underlying muskiness, and the salty-sweet of pre-come. Not at all an unpleasant taste. 

Makoto bobbed his head lower, using his lips to suck on the head, and braced himself on Haru’s, now trembling, thighs. He was no expert, but he took Haru’s stammering words of encouragement and soft moans as proof that he was doing something right. Makoto slowly ran his tongue down the boy’s shaft until he reached the boy’s balls. He flicked one of them with the tip of his tongue and watched as Haru squirmed. He repeated the action with the other one, enjoying the tiny mewls that erupted from Haru’s mouth. 

“C-close.” Haru moaned, fingers gripping Makoto’s soft hair. Makoto licked his lips before taking Haru’s cock into his mouth again. He caressed the raven’s inner thighs as he sucked on the head, tonguing the slit with fervor. Haru’s words blurred into a jumbled mess of nonsense and his legs tensed, drawing up against Makoto’s head. Makoto ignored Haru’s tug at his hair, indicating that he was about to come, and instead kept his mouth firmly on the boy’s head. He wanted Haru to come inside his mouth, he wanted to know what it felt like to have Haru’s come run down his throat. 

With a wail of ecstasy, Haru released into his awaiting mouth. Makoto swallowed all that he could, taste buds assaulted by the new unusual taste, but some still dribbled down his chin. He lapped at Haru’s softening cock, as the boy above him tried to regain his breath after his powerful climax. 

“How was it, Haru-chan?” Makoto couldn’t help but ask, glancing up at the red-faced raven. Haru took in the brunette’s disheveled hair, swollen red lips, and come-stained jaw and quickly looked away, covering his face with his hands. 

“Do you even have to ask?” Haru mumbled, words muffled by his hands. Makoto was surprised to see the boy’s cock twitch to life. 

“That good, huh?” Makoto chuckled playfully. He dodged Haru’s annoyed swat and took the boy into his hands before he could do any damage. That effectively placated the raven, who blushed and spluttered as Makoto wrapped his lips around him again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did ya'll see the new PV? How exciting, huh? I can't wait to know what Sousuke's whole role in the next season is going to be. I just really, really hope we get lots of Makoto scenes! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment, if you'd be so kind. And, don't forget I'm also on tumblr at: "orcaliciousity" if you want to come and freak out with me over all these lovely boys.


End file.
